


Shameless

by Velerian



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Really bad porn from years ago, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velerian/pseuds/Velerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

_Hands that never were ghosted down her bodice. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe, tried to think on how this was not possible. Those hands proved insistent as they pulled her into the ghostly arms of a dreamlike figure. Go away_. Not even spoken aloud, still he heard her and the wind carried his chuckle from the far reaches of the earth. 

“Go away. You are not real to me.” A snicker this time. “I am free to do as I please, and it pleases me to be without your fictitious company.” She watched the fabric of her skirt bunch under invisible fists. So he was no dream then. She had been right, she had always been right when they told her she had to be mistaken. A month after her wedding and he had reappeared after months of silence. 

“I am married, respectable. Whatever I promised you, Death, I have long since retracted.”

“We shall see, Elisabeth. Even your husband must bow to death.”

She shivered, he had hiked up her skirts and bare feet tingled with the cold breeze in her private wing. “I chose Franz Joseph.” He ignored her. “You are not my damn keeper.”

“I’d set you free,” his hands traced some unknowable intricate pattern on the skin of her arm. “I can make your body sing with delight, my love. Fall into my arms.”

Against her better judgement, she relaxed against him. “I only do what I want to.”

“And you want me.” He chuckled into her ear. “You will always want me.”

“Only because you are beautiful.” She replied, a hint of affection bleeding through. Her hands slipped over his, and colour bled from her, giving him substance. Blond hair peeked over her shoulder. “So very, very pretty.”

“As are you, little bird. But, don’t we have something _better_ to do, my love?” 

“Mmm, don’t stop.” His fingers were magic against her skin, easily parting so much fabric that would have only tripped up Franz Joseph during their sometimes clumsy love making. His leather gloves traced esoteric symbols onto her thighs, even as she eagerly stripped off her bodice. 

He pulled her close, “Keep the corset.” She nodded, shrugging off her dress. “I want to take it off you myself.”

“Can I touch you?” she asked through her lashes, cheeks flush with desire. “Is it allowed, O great and powerful Death?”

A crooked grin greeted her. “No, not if you wish to remain Kaiserin. However, if you wish…”

“I am not to die, not now. I want to feel a little death, not a true end.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “That I can give most gladly, Elisabeth.” He gathered her in his arms and dropped her onto her bed. “Lay back, and think of me.”

Leather traced the tops of her breasts with feather light softness, travelling down the mass of busks and whale bone, and ending at her entrance. She moaned, watching him. What was he doing? Death thrust a single finger inside her, and she bucked against him. He added another finger, relishing in her whimpers and cries of passion. He kissed her corset, lovingly, and nuzzled against her waist. “Touch me!” she cried, convulsing as stars burst in her vision. 

He chuckled. “How wonderful it would be if you died today. An eternity of bliss awaits behind the curtain…”

“No!” Even in a post orgasmic stupor, Elisabeth was able to shut Death down. 

 


End file.
